Nas sombras do coração
by LolitaBriefs
Summary: Bulma é uma jovem freira, que descobrirá um terrível segredo guardado a sete chaves pelo Mosteiro de Lupinsky. Que segredo será esse? O que ela tem haver com toda essa situação? O que o príncipe dos demônios quer com Bulma? Será que o demonólogo Goku conseguirá ajudar ou piorará a situação de Bulma?


Fazia inverno na capital do oeste, o pior dos últimos dez anos, a neve cobria tudo, as ruas estavam intransitáveis. Nenhuma alma viva tinha coragem de se aventurar pelas ruas por conta do frio horrível que se instalou naquela manhã.

Um pouco longe do centro da cidade, no Convento Lied pertencente à ordem catoleric, uma freira de madeixas azuladas acordava e se espreguiçava. Para em seguida levantar vagarosamente para não acordar sua colega de quarto e seguir até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Enquanto isso, no salão comunitário do convento, várias freiras e padres daquela religião se juntavam para receber moradores de rua, disponibilizando para eles comida e um lugar para dormir. Tudo estava em seu ritmo normal e sem nenhuma anormalidade, quando de repente um homem alto, moreno, forte vestindo um sobretudo preto adentrou no local, de imediato chamando atenção da Madre Superiora que o reconheceu muito bem.

Uranai suspirou e foi de encontro ao Bispo Goku, um importante demonólogo da ordem, que já não via há alguns anos. Uma coisa ela tinha certeza, quando ele vinha atrás de alguém, essa pessoa estava encrencada, somente esperava que não fosse ninguém daquele convento.

\- Bom dia, Madre Superiora! Nós precisamos conversar um assunto delicado – Revelou o moreno sério.

\- Bom dia, por favor, me siga! – Gesticulou a mulher idosa receosa, ao mesmo tempo em que subia uma pequena escada, sendo seguida por Goku.

Ao ingressar no pequeno escritório, o Bispo notou que tudo era muito simples, com certeza a mulher não gostava de ostentar, suspirou sentando-se numa cadeira de frente a mesa da freira, que também se acomodou.

\- O que tenho para dizer não é fácil... preciso de ajuda, as coisas complicaram no Mosteiro de Lupinsky – Falou Goku calmamente tentando esconder seu temor e preocupação com a situação.

\- Não me diga que ele acordou! – Retrucou assustada pegando seu rosário na mão e rezando de forma automática.

\- Digamos que pode ser pior que isso...

\- Vocês o deixaramele fugir? Aquele demônio sádico? – Questionou indignada.

\- Ele tentou, tanto que matou dois padres que cuidavam dele, se eu não chegasse a tempo, a coisa estaria perdida.

\- Então, me diga o que te preocupada tanto?

\- O príncipe das trevas está atrás de uma pessoa, ele quer a reivindicar, diz que ela lhe pertence, por conta de um pacto que a mãe dela fez – Revelou o Bispo suspirando.

\- Não entendo. Essa pessoa está aqui no meu convento? – Pediu assustada, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava e andava de um lado e do outro.

\- Acredito que sim, ele desenhou o rosto da moça num papel e me deu e disse que ela estaria aqui, então só quero confirmar se é verdade – Respondeu o moreno tirando o retrato do bolso.

\- Deixe-me ver! Quero ver se essa garota está aqui – Gesticulou a velha senhora se aproximando do homem, que lhe deu o papel.

Quando Uranai olhou para imagem desenhada no papel, de imediato ficou tensa, pois reconheceu a pessoa. Ela não acreditava que Bulma seria a tal moça requerida pelo demônio e muito menos poderia imaginar que a mãe da azulada estaria envolvida com arte das trevas. Suspirou e decidiu saber mais um pouco a respeito do que o tal ser maligno disse ao demonólogo.

\- Bem, essa garota da imagem é freira aqui no convento, vem de uma ótima família. Os pais são muito ricos! Eu sempre desconfiei da atitude da mãe, pois ela queria a qualquer custo que a filha seguisse a vida religiosa – Contou a madre superiora voltando a se sentar.

\- Segundo Vegeta, a mulher ofereceu a primeira filha dela caso ele a fizesse casar com um homem rico e o maligno cumpriu seu trato, só que a senhora quando deu a luz á criança se arrependeu e pediu ajuda de um exorcista na época muito famoso, que a ajudou e prendeu o príncipe dos demônios.

\- E isso é verdade? Ele não está mentindo?

\- Pior que não! Tudo é verdade, até fui conversar com quem prendeu Vegeta e ele confirmou a versão dele.

\- Vai contar para a moça? O que o maligno está exigindo? – Perguntou exasperada a freira.

\- Não! Para a segurança dela é melhor mantermos sigilo pelo menos por um tempo. Você não vai gostar de saber o que ele exige.

\- E você o que pretende fazer? Veio ajudar Bulma ou vai amarelar? – Vociferou ríspida a senhora, assustando um pouco o Bispo.

* * *

Continua


End file.
